


Manly Man Campout

by henry_amargosa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Camping, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_amargosa/pseuds/henry_amargosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Jude and Connor got together, and Connor wants to go camping so they can finally have some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manly Man Campout

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those who were hoping for a more explicit fic, but I just couldn't bring myself to write a sex scene between these two boys, even though I made them older. I also totally understand if you don't want to read this because it addresses this topic with these characters. For those who do read it, I hope you still love this fic. And check back when The Fosters is in season 7, maybe then I'll be ready to take a Jonnor fic all the way.

When he walked into his room, Jude noticed that Connor was wearing his classic “grunge” look, the jeans that were practically falling apart at the knees and a ratty old shirt, the same clothes Connor wore the first time he came over to the Adams Foster home, to work on a science project. Jude’s boyfriend tended to wear plaid — not that Jude was complaining, he loved Connor in plaid. But Connor’s grunge outfit, especially now that he had grown and it was getting pretty tight, did… things… to Jude, and he may have accidentally let that slip once. Connor had only smirked, and now he wore that outfit when he wanted to manipulate Jude into doing something he wanted to do, like go to a Padres game.

“Hey Jude,” he said, making Jude grin. He had long ago looked up that Beatles song. Even though it is old people music, he actually rather liked it. “Did you know today is two years since I got shot?” Jude’s head jerked in surprise. He had forgotten. Connor had long ago healed, and they didn’t usually talk about that night, even though it had changed so much in their relationship. In an odd way, Jude was glad Connor got shot, because it led to them becoming boyfriends.

“Wow, I can’t believe it’s been that long,” Jude said. “Are you OK?”

“Oh yeah!” Connor said, flopping down on the bed next to where Jude was sitting. “I’m fine. It’s actually kind of funny, looking back at it.” Jude didn’t quite agree. His memories of that night include not just fear for his own life, but also fear that Connor could die. Even worse, that was the night that Connor’s father forbade them from seeing one another anymore. Jude managed to change his mind a few days later, of course, but he still remembered how he felt, sitting in that hospital hallway and crying into Lena’s arms. But he supposed Connor was the one who had gotten shot, and if he could have a good attitude about it then so could Jude.

“Well, it did leave you with a sexy scar. Boys love sexy scars,” Jude said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“On my foot? Dude, gross!” Connor said. Jude lifted his own foot and waved it in front of Connor. “What? This doesn’t turn you on?” he joked. Connor smacked his foot aside and dove on top of Jude, tickling his boyfriend. And damn if Connor didn’t know exactly where Jude was most vulnerable. He was laughing hard and only just managed to find Connor’s own weak spot. The pair wrestled around a bit before they accidentally rolled off Jude’s tiny bed and fell on the floor with a loud thump.

“Bedroom door open, guys!” Stef called from downstairs.

“I know the drill, it is!” Jude hollered back, rolling his eyes. Connor pulled himself up into a sitting position, his back against the bed, as Jude wiped a tickling-induced tear from his eye. After a minute of lying there in comfortable silence, Connor spoke up. Jude could hear a nervous hitch in his voice. “So, I was thinking. Since today is the day I got shot, then that means this Saturday is two years since we officially became boyfriends. And I was hoping you might be interested in, you know, trying out some of that stuff your moms showed us a few months back?”

Jude shot up to face Connor. His boyfriend’s eyes were raised in a hopeful question, but Jude was so surprised his own eyes were wide. “You want to have sex?!” he said, quietly so it wouldn’t carry downstairs.

“Well, yeah,” he replied. “We’re 15, and we’ve been going out for a couple of years. And, uh, I’ve been practicing putting on some of those condoms your moms left out.” Jude’s eyes bugged out. “On a banana, I mean!” Connor clarified, though Jude’s eyes didn’t shrink at all.

Eyeing the door, Jude said, “Um. I would be up for trying something, yeah. But where? Your dad would never… and my moms keep an eagle eye on us.”

“I already thought of a plan,” Connor said. “We can put up a tent in your backyard and spend the night camping. We can have a little fire, make our own dinner out there, and then later, you know.” Jude thought it was so cute that Connor had thought this whole thing out that he grabbed him by the collar and hauled him into a filthy kiss. When they finally parted a minute later, Jude realized his roaming hand had mussed Connor’s hair something fierce. He’d have to comb it before going back downstairs.

“OK,” Jude said. Connor broke out into a big puppy smile. “But I really don’t want my moms to have any idea what our evil plan is. If they do they might not let us sleep in the tent, even if it is just in the backyard.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games, before Connor went home to have dinner with his dad. Jude was kept up half the night thinking about what was to come. He was excited, but nervous. He and Connor hadn’t exactly discussed what they wanted when it came to sex, but they had been flirting hard for the last couple of months. First things first, he decided. He had to get his moms’ approval for the sleepover.

***

“Good morning, love,” Stef said when she saw Jude pad into the kitchen the next morning. Callie was still upstairs, but Mariana and Lena were both eating breakfast at the table. Mariana was talking about a new app she and Emma were working on. Jude was also into computer science — he thought he might one day be a video game designer — so he followed along. But their moms seemed a little lost. Proud, but utterly lost. He waited until Mariana was finished before speaking up.

“Hey moms, is our tent still in the garage?”

“I think so honey, why do you ask?” Stef asked.

“I thought maybe Connor and I could have a backyard camp-out this weekend,” he said, his demeanor steady. Mariana was reading emails on her phone and didn’t seem to be paying attention. But Jude watched as his moms had a silent conversation, shooting looks back and forth for a few seconds. He actually had his fingers crossed, on the hand he held under the table.

Stef and Lena turned back to him.

“I think that would be OK. Has his dad said yes?”

“Yeah,” Jude replied quickly, though he actually didn’t know. He just assumed Connor could wrangle it. Stef nodded. “Thanks moms!”

“Ooh, we gotta jet to school,” Mariana said, looking up from her phone. “Come on Judicorn, grab your stuff!” After she and Jude had driven off for Anchor Beach, the two women turned to one another.

“You know what this little sleepover probably is, right?” Stef asked.

“Of course,” Lena replied. “But then, do you think they’re already having sex? Maybe they’re not and this is just as innocent as we think.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. Are we OK with this?” Stef asked.

“Well, if you recall, Jesus was having sex around this age,” Lena said.

“Don’t remind me!” Stef cried, setting her mug in the sink.

“We taught them about safe sex precisely for this reason. Plus, there’s no chance of us becoming grandmothers. And this way we know they’re doing it in a safe place, right?” Lena said.

“It just feels a little weird because we didn’t know when our other kids were going to have sex.” Lena turned her head to one side. “Well, I guess we don’t know for _sure_ that’s what they’re going to do.”

“My love, Jude is many things, but he isn’t a very good liar.” Lena grabbed Stef’s forearm and looked straight into her eyes. “OK. We _don’t_ know. For sure. So all they’re doing is having a little campout in the backyard.” Stef just nodded. As she walked out the door, she turned around and said, “You know, I may never be able to mow that grass again.” Lena just shook her head.

***

That evening, Jude’s tablet rang. He looked up from his homework and saw it was Jesus calling from his Colorado boarding school. They didn’t usually talk one-on-one since he had been gone, though Jude always joined the family facetimes every Sunday. He wondered what his brother wanted.

“Hey man, Mariana told me you and Connor are having some kind of camping trip sleepover this weekend?” Jude nodded. Aside from their moms, Jesus was the only one who knew that Jude and Connor had kissed one another in their tent on that camping trip a few years back. Apparently Jude occasionally talks in his sleep. It was embarrassing, but it explained by Jesus sometimes made snide remarks about Connor in front of the rest of the family. That seeming animosity had died down after Jude and Connor became boyfriends, and Jesus had gone off to boarding school several states away.

“Yeah, we just want—” Jude started, but Jesus cut him off. “Yeah yeah, I know exactly what you guys ‘want,’” he said, making air quotes with his fingers. Jude pursed his lips and glanced away from the screen.

“Dude, it’s cool,” Jesus said. “About time, actually. Don’t get all embarrassed, I don’t want to know details. As your older, wiser brother” — Jude rolled his eyes — “I just felt I should call and tell you that your first time might not be like you expect, so if you think you’re gonna get fireworks or something, that’s probably not going to happen. You’re young and inexperienced and—”

“Jesus!” Jude yelled. “You’re only two years old than me, OK? And don’t forget, you go to an all-boys school now? So unless there’s something you want to share, I think it’s been a while for you. So stop talking trash.”

“All right man, you’re right,” Jesus said, his voice conciliatory. “I was really calling to tell you that, if you want, I have some, uh, supplies in a box under my bed.”

“Moms already gave us some stuff. It was really weird.”

“Yeah, but moms only give you the basics. You really want a classy experience, try out some of my secret stash.” Jude leaned over to glance under Jesus’s bed.

“Oh, one more thing,” Jesus said. Jude raised his eyebrows in a silent question. “Do not, under any circumstances, do it on my bed! I’m serious dude, I will straight up murder you if even one pillow—” Jude pressed the red button to end the call. He flopped back on his pillow and broke into a smile.

***

The boys had spent much of the afternoon hanging out in the backyard that Saturday, except for a stint playing video games in the living room. They hadn’t even joined the rest of the family for dinner. Instead, they roasted hot dogs over the backyard’s fire pit after sundown. Connor dropped not one, but two hot dogs into the flames, prompting Jude to call him a butterfingers.

“Well these butterfingers are coming for you!” Connor yelped, jumping up from his seat next to Jude and chasing his boyfriend, fingers outstretched. He caught him and they fell on top of one another, rolling around on the ground wrestling and giggling. After a few minutes, Jude had pinned Connor, who cried uncle. Jude sat astride Connor as they both breathed heavily, watching one another with smiles on their faces. Connor broke the stare to glance over at the tent on the other side of the yard. Jude’s eyes followed, and they turned back to one another.

“Do you wanna—”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll put out the fire.”

“I’ll put the food away.”

They cleaned up their mess in record time, and piled into the tent just a few minutes later.

“So, I’m excited to finally meet the Judicorn, if you know what I mean,” Connor said, waggling his eyebrows. Jude sighed heavily. “If you ever call… it… that again, I swear we are over,” he said teasingly. Connor stopped waggling. “Then I’ll just leave calling you Judicorn to Mariana,” he said.

“I don’t want to think about my sister right now,” Jude replied, shimmying towards Connor on his knees. Connor leaned in for a kiss.

“You know, the first time we kissed was in a tent,” Jude said. Connor smiled at the memory, but looked confused for a second, and then looked away with a slightly sad look. “I’m sorry I took so long to figure out who I am, and what I want,” Connor said.

Jude squeezed his right arm. “It’s OK,” he said. “We both had to figure out what we wanted. And I think we did. I really like the way things turned out.” Connor smiled at him, and ducked in for a kiss so quickly it surprised Jude a bit. He quickly melted into it, and after a minute their hands began wandering. Connor grabbed Jude’s hands in his, and broke off the kiss.

“Why no painted nails today? That’s sort of your signature move,” he asked.

“I didn’t need them. I don’t need war paint when it’s you.”

Connor practically beamed, and they resumed making out for a good ten minutes until Connor broke away again and leaned back onto his haunches. Connor slipped his shirt over his head, and Jude found himself frozen and staring. His boyfriend had always been cute, but the muscles he had developed over the past year were a surprisingly big turn-on for Jude. He didn’t usually mention it; Jude had once let it slip that he liked how one of Connor’s shirts had grown rather tight, and Connor had spent the next two weeks looking for any excuse, no matter how flimsy, to flex in front of Jude.

“Holy moly,” Jude said quietly. He paused for a second, wondering if Connor would tease him for being so struck, but his boyfriend only raked his eyes over Jude’s own shirtless torso. “Holy moly yourself, Jude.” Jude lowered his arms with a tiny huff. Even though Jude was a little taller than Connor, his boyfriend was more muscular, and it was hard to believe that his Greek god of a boyfriend found him just as sexy. “No, Jude,” Connor said perceptively. “You are really, really, hot. And cute at the same time, I don’t know how you do it.”

Jude wasn’t going to lie, while Connor’s admission made him feel bashful, it also gave him a lot of confidence.

“Come here, Connor Stevens.” “Coming, Jude Adams Foster.”

***

When Jude awoke in the morning, he felt Connor wrapped around his back as they spooned together. They laid atop their sleeping bags, wearing just t-shirts and boxers; in late spring it was more than warm enough, even outside. Jude reveled in the total warmth and tried to sear the feeling into his memory.

He felt Connor stir to consciousness behind him. Jude pulled his arm around him tighter, and after a second felt Connor nuzzle against his neck.

“Last night was awesome,” Connor said softly into his ear, his voice cracking in the morning air. “You weren’t so bad yourself,” Jude said back with a small smile.

“Um. What was that lube? Is that the stuff your moms left around? Because that did not feel anything like I thought it would. It felt really, like, hot? But in a good way.”

“Oh, uh, that’s not the stuff moms got us. I got that from Jesus, actually. It’s some special brand from his own personal ‘stash.’”

“Your brother knows about this?” Connor said. His voice was steady, but Jude could sense apprehension. “Wait, your brother uses lube?”

“It’s not like I told him!” Jude replied. “Mariana mentioned our little camping trip plan and he put two and two together.” Connor pulled Jude even closer. “I thought he wasn’t very good at math,” he said jokingly.

“Ugh,” Jude groaned. He rolled to his other side so that he and his boyfriend lay face to face. “Hey,” he said, smiling. “Hey,” Connor said back. Jude waited a moment before saying, “I’d kiss you, but I didn’t brush my teeth this morning.”

Connor just looked at him for a moment, grinning. “Exhale.”

Jude’s head reeled back a bit in surprise. “No.”

“Come on.” Jude rolled his eyes and blew into Connor’s face.

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting,” Connor said, giggling.

“Hello? We just woke up together? Your breath smells bad, too.”

Connor reached behind him and rummaged through his backpack. “I knew this would happen. I brought some gum.” He tossed a stick over to Jude and stuck another in his own mouth. Jude started chewing on the minty gum and then smacked Connor on the chest. A minute passed as they lay chewing side by side, until at the same moment they ripped the gum from their mouths and locked lips. They had only been making out for a minute when they were startled apart by a voice outside the tent.

“Good morning boys,” Lena said loudly. Jude blurted out a “good morning” as Connor lay beside him, trying to get his breathing under control while remaining as quiet as possible. Fortunately for them, no one could see into the tent.

“Listen, if you guys are awake and ready to end your manly man campout, we’re making breakfast inside. Pancakes.” Connor and Jude glanced at each other’s reddened faces and mussed up hair.

“We’ll be inside in a few minutes, we just have to take care of something real quick,” Jude said.

There was a pause. “OK,” Stef said, “but they’ll get cold if you wait too long.” She turned and walked away. After a few seconds, the boys came together for a quick peck before Connor rolled over to grab his pants. “Wait, aren’t we gonna…” Jude asked, trailing off.

“Jude, pancakes!” Connor said, grabbing his boots as well. Jude just smiled and reached for his own clothes.

***

Stef walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind her quietly. Mariana and Callie weren’t up yet, but Lena was working the skillet. She turned around when she heard the door closing.

“Well,” Lena asked anxiously, “did you learn anything?”

Stef gazed out the window at the tent, pulling her sweater around her tighter. “I told them we had pancakes. Jude said they would be here soon but that they had to do something first.”

Lena only laughed. “I guess we have our answer then! What could possibly be more important to Jude than pancakes?”


End file.
